Treaty
by Seni
Summary: Set in Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity accidentally finds herself on Earth and is caught by Prince Endymion. Their kingdoms are not speaking terms currently. Her royal guard come to save her, but his own royal guard stand ready to defend. What repercussions does this have on both their worlds? S/E, Senshi/Generals R


Trying out a new story set in the Silver Millennium. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"What're you doing here?"

She jumped hearing the voice. This was not good. So very not good.

Her hurried fingers pulled harder at her hair. She had been trying to detach the golden strands from the branches for the past few minutes in hopes she could make a quick escape before getting caught.

That plan obviously failed.

She wished there was a plan B...

"I asked you a question," said the raven haired man, narrowing his eyes. He saw the small woman swallow nervously. "These are private gardens. Who let you in here?"

"M-mistake," she said. "I came here by mistake. S-sorry." Her hands continued to tug but she couldn't stop staring into the man's eyes.

She had never seen a blue that shade.

The strange man glared at her. "_Hmph!_"

"R-really sorry," she said. "I…"

With a roll of his eyes, he nodded his head, accepting her apology. From the way she looked at him, she seemed genuinely sorry she came here, not just sorry she got caught. It wasn't her fault the guards failed to keep her out.

"But that still doesn't answer who let you in here; this is a _restricted_ area."

She looked up high and saw the palace walls surrounding them. Walls built of stone and bricks stood tall. Formidable.

But the area they were in now was just vegetation. Plants and trees growing freely. Flowers she had never even imagined grew around her. So many colors and shapes. All bathed in silver light.

Looking at the sky, she saw the source of the light. The moon. Her home.

"I'm in so much trouble..." She whimpered just thinking of what her punishment will be when she gets back.

"Yes you are."

_If_ she gets back...

"I came here by mistake," she said.

Willing her body to stop shaking in fear, she stood up tall as she was taught to. A princess does not cower in fear from an enemy, her friend the Princess of Jupiter always told her.

"Now if you'll excuse me," she spoke, making sure she didn't stutter once, "I'll just be on my way."

Sadly, her hope for a graceful exit was shot down as her hair refused to give from the branches of tree. She glared at it wondering if the tree was a sentient creature that was purposely leashing her. Maybe the trees on Earth were all tricksters.

He sighed and groaned inwards. His mother would have his hide if she knew he was being this disrespectful. Especially to probably a royal guest. Her clothing suggested as much anyway. The white gown floated around her slender body, and the bust was embroidered with delicate gold patterns. He'd never seen such a design before.

"Here," he said, moving closer. Her body tensed and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Stopping where he stood, he raised his hands and took a deep breath. Her own body imitated the action and he saw her shoulders relax a fraction. "I'm just going to help you untangle your hair—nothing more. Just the hair, I promise." All eight feet of it.

She stared at him for a moment. "Truly?"

He gave a slow nod, trying not to make fast movements in case it scared her more. "Truly."

Biting her lip, she nodded in agreement. She let her hands down as he moved closer and raised his hands to work at unraveling the strands from the branches.

His fingers were slender, but much, much longer than hers. Dropping her gaze to her own hands, she saw the size difference. Everything about the man was much larger than her own frame. She wasn't the smallest person at home, but she felt dwarfed right now.

"How did you end up like this anyway?" he asked, pulling out a few leaves in hopes it would shorten the job.

"It was a mistake," she said, shrugging. "This is just where I ended up."

"Maybe you didn't realize where you were going," he said, sighing. "First time here?"

"Oh, yes," said the blonde, nodding her head. She winced as the movement was obstructed by the tangled hair. Her hand shot up to her head to rub at a sensitive spot.

"Careful," he reminded. "The gardens can be a little dangerous if you don't watch what you're doing."

"Garden_s_?" she asked, surprised. "You mean there are more than just this one?" It was such a grand place already, she couldn't imagine others this fine.

He bit back a few choice words at himself. She didn't need his encouragement to continue wandering and getting lost.

"So," he said, getting back to her situation, "what's your name?"

"Princess Serenity."

"What—"

"I-I mean..." Her hands shot to her mouth. I didn't say that, she begged. Please tell me I didn't say that!

It was a reflex. She hadn't prepared herself to think of an alias in case she got caught. The plan was to _not_ get caught. And now she was caught. With her real name spoken through her lips.

"I don't recognize that name," he said, snapping another branch. "Give a minute—I've almost got you free."

"R-right," she said swallowing. Of course he doesn't, she groaned inwardly, because I'm not supposed to be here—as in here on this _planet_.

But he was almost done untangling her hair—then she could focus on getting back to the moon. Now I just need to know how to do that, she groaned to herself.

"Definitely not one of the neighboring lands," he said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him as he spoke. "Is your kingdom far from here?

Serenity smiled at the question, nodding her head. "I can honestly say it is _very_ far from here."

"Ahh—and let me see," he said, snapping branch one last time. Running his hands through her hair gently, he nodded his head and slowly pulled her away from the plant. "There you go," he said, smiling.

"You did it!" she squealed, patting down her hair. "Thank you—Oh, Goddess, thank you!"

The long blonde stands were finally free from captivity. While a few leaves and twigs were still caught in the silky hair, she was finally able to move. To get back home.

His eyes lit up seeing her joy. "Just part of my royal duty," he said, humbly. He even gave a bow for good measure.

"My hero," she said, curtseying.

As he rose back up to his full height, Serenity saw the way his black hair fell against his dark blue eyes. When she was entangled with the tree branches, she couldn't pay the color much attention. Now that she could look to her heart's desire, she couldn't tear her own eyes away from them. Such a deep color of blue. Never in the Moon Kingdom had she—the _Moon Kingdom!_

"I have to get back!"

"Get back?" he asked, confused. "Get back where?"

Her eyes widened in panic. One day she will learn the art of not saying everything she thinks out loud. Today is not that day...

"I..." She edged away from him. "I—I need to get to-to...to my room! Yes!" she said, smiling. That was good. "Yes, my room. L-like I said my home is far away—so far away, I'm quite tired from traveling to your—your beautiful kingdom. Yes, I think I'll just head back to my room now."

She held her head high, trying to walk with the grace and poise Lady Luna had been trying to instill in her for years.

"Wait," he said, catching her arm. "You said you were lost—how will you find your room?"

"I..." She coughed, trying to buy herself time. "Um...well, I guess I'll just walk until I find it. No big deal," she said, trying to tug her arm free. "I'm sure I'll get there eventually."

"I don't think so." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know how your kingdom works, _Princess_, but we don't just let anyone aimlessly through the castle."

"Right," she said, cringing, "very true." Even at home there would be guards escorting people for safety—not just safety for the guest, but also for the kingdom. "Please," she said, turning to him, attempting to apologize. "I meant no harm—really. No clever ruse to hurt your kingdom or anyone in it, I promise; I'm just lost." She looked up at him, shaking.

He could tell she was nervous—scared blind, really. He'd bet half his kingdom she was no assassin. No actress trying to gather palace secrets. No. Just a lost woman.

"It's okay," he said. Shifting his body to a less threatening stance. "The safety of my kingdom and those I hold dear always comes first. I didn't mean to snap at you." She nodded at his apology, grateful for it. "I just want to help you. Let's get you back to your room. Okay?"

Serenity cringed doubting he could get her back to her room. What was he going to do? Use a slingshot and throw her back to the Moon?

"Do you know which wing of the castle you're staying?" he asked.

"Um..." She thought for a moment. Surely he could just drop her off to an empty room and she could regroup from there. It might make him less suspicious, too. It could work. "T-the West Wing," she said, smiling. "Definitely the West Wing."

"_Definitely?_" he asked with a smile.

"That's what it said on the wall," she said. Surely it was written on a wall _somewhere_.

He narrowed his eyes at her. His tall body leaning in closer.

Serenity gulped nervously. I said something wrong, she cringed. A different name, perhaps? "Maybe it's called something else," she ventured. "Not The West Wing—maybe a different name, but it's on the west side or—"

"Or maybe The West Wing," he said, arms reaching out, "is under construction—_no you don't!_"

She ran for the garden doors. White dress bellowing behind her as her feet stomped hard.

Almost there, she thought. Her arms reached forward at the open door—he left it open when he entered the garden. She sighed in relief that she didn't have to pause to open the doors.

Just about there—so close—

"_No!_" she cried.

The doors snapped shut. On their own.

She groaned as she landed against the doors with a _thud!_

The next second he was on her.

Hands clutching her arms, lifting her in the air. Her back against the traitorous doors.

"Who are you?" He pulled her at eye level with him, glaring at her. Maybe she was that good of an actress. An enemy here to infiltrate the kingdom from the inside. Someone after the King and Queen. "Who are you _really?!_"

"Please," she gasped, "please not so hard—pain—"

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her again. Try as he might, he couldn't see any evil intent. Still the same beautiful woman. A woman with blonde hair that he himself untangled from a tree. Blonde hair in a style he had never seen before—never in his kingdom or any kingdom he had been to.

He should be suspicious, angry even at her lies. But he couldn't stop looking at her. The white dress encased her small, lithe body. The top snug against her while the bottom bellowed out. Her chest moved as she took in deep breaths. A step closer and he could feel it—it would fit right against his own chest. Taking a deep breath of his own, he saw her small feet peeking out—kicking to gain their footing while she was held a foot off the ground.

She looked harmless—docile and innocent.

"Sorry," he grunted.

A stranger in his kingdom who admitted to desiring to walk the halls without a guard and yet he was the one apologizing. Why? Why did he feel like a cad? Groaning at his tumultuous thoughts, he eased up on his hold—now gentle instead of punishing.

"T-the doors," she said, scratching them with her feet. "They moved on their own—how?"

He stared at her, biting his cheek. Willing himself not to answer her question. Reminding himself she was supposed to answer _his_ questions—not the other way around.

"Please," she begged, "please—was it magic? Did you close the doors with magic?"

"What do you know of magic?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Only those in the royal family and the royal guard could perform magic.

"It was, wasn't it?" she asked, her eyes wide. A smile broke out on her face. "Oh, Goddess, thank you! You can do magic!"

"Not so loud," he grunted. "Why is it so important I can do magic?" Was she trying to identify who the royals were? Hardly a devious plan—everyone knew the members of the royal family.

"You can send me home," she said. "I can go home!" Un-shed tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "Can you send me home—please? I must go home! I've already stayed so long—and I'm not even supposed to be here! What will the girls say? And Luna's sure to—"

"Wait," he interrupted, shaking his head. "Why do you need magic to get home? It may take a few days with a carriage, but—"

"No, it _must_ be magic. No other way—"

"I don't understand." Tugging at her, he leaned closer. This time he felt her intake of breath. "Where are you from?"

She froze at the question. "D-don't," she said, shaking her head. "Don't make me lie. I-I can't tell you—not the truth—I can't..."

"Why would you need to lie?" he asked, staring at her. "Are you an enemy of this—of _my_ kingdom? Planning an attack?"

"What?" she asked. Shaking her head, she said, "No. We haven't contacted any of you in years. Decades."

"Decades?" Eyes widening at the thought, he could scarcely believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"It's been quite a while," said Serenity. "Not sure how long—history wasn't my best subject."

"How is that possible?" he asked, eyes narrowing in confusion. "What kingdom have we not had any exchange with for so long?"

"I…" She wished she could instead answer why it was possible history wasn't her best subject. Any one of the excuses she'd used on Luna and Princess Amy over the years would've sufficed right now. Instead, he'd asked her something she didn't have answer for. Something she honestly could _not_ give an answer for.

"I saved you from the tree," he said firmly. "For that, you're in my debt."

"I think not!" challenged Serenity. "I was never in any danger." Unless Earth trees are dangerous…she hoped not, but didn't let on the fear that she didn't know for sure.

"Being chivalrous, I stopped to help you. Thus, you can pay me back with the truth."

"If you were truly chivalrous," she said, glaring, "you wouldn't need me to pay you back at all!"

"Fine," he growled, "it wasn't chivalry. It was just an exchange between two people."

"What do you mean an exchange—"

"Easy," he said. Leaning down while concurrently pulling her waist higher until their noses almost touched, he looked into her eyes. He could feel her audible gasp at the action and then watched her throat swallow with some difficulty. "I saved the damsel in distress," he said, "and now that damsel owes me an explanation. The _truth_, if you please."

"C-can't," she puffed. "Please, you don't understand—"

"Then make me."

He hoped he didn't sound like he was begging, but on a certain level, it wasn't just the safety of his kingdom that he was asking for anymore. It was well past being in denial that she didn't intrigue him.

This little creature that he stumbled upon—her blonde hair that he wanted wrapped around himself. Those soft blue eyes he wanted looking up at him with something other than guilt. Her intake of breath caused not by fear or surprise but something a little more precious.

"It's not that easy," she said.

Honestly, the mechanics of it were quite easy—she was from the moon and accidently landed on Earth while practicing magic. Make that practicing magic _badly_. And now she needed more magic—preferably magic from someone who could use it properly—to get back. Soon. _Right now_.

"Give it a try," he grunted. "I'm sure I can keep up."

"It's not like that—"

"Well, it's like this, Princess Serenity: I'm part of this kingdom. And per my duties to the crown, I need to report outsiders that may cause harm to my—"

"I was sworn not to!" she cried.

_There!_ That was the right answer. Princess Rei always said learning the rules gave one a ground to stand on for an argument. Like that rule about not practicing magic if you haven't reached the right age. She knew the rules, alright, but following those rules, however, wasn't something Serenity was always keen on listening to…

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That can't be a foreign concept—being sworn not to reveal something to an—" she almost said _enemy_; can't say that, Serenity, she thought "—an outsider. Surely you understand."

"Mmhmm," he said, grinding his teeth. "Am I to assume, then," he said, "this is part of a plan of attack on my land?"

"W-what?!"

"What you have been sworn not to tell—is it part of a larger plot to bring down this kingdom?" He glared at her.

"Why would you think that?!" she cried. "You keep assuming that I'm here to cause some horrible damage to your kingdom."

"What else am I supposed to assume," he grunted, "when I see a beautiful woman attempting to roam the halls of my kingdom? One that knows about magic! That she isn't looking for cracks in our security or the best place for an army to attack but is rather just lost and she desperately needs to get back—not to give up the information she found but because she's past her bed time?"

Serenity's cheeks pinked.

She was supposed to have listened to his entire speech. And she was sure it got in her brain somewhere and she could think back to it at a later time. But not right now. Currently, her brain was stuck attempting to process what he said in the beginning.

"B-beautiful?"

Her captor's cheeks smudged red and he looked away from her. "I'm sure you've been called thus before."

Yes. By her mother. The other princesses. Luna on occasion.

"Sounds different when you say it."

"Yes, well…" He stared at her and released a breath.

Slowly, he opened his hands and let her feet fall back to the ground. Taking half a step back, he rubbed his palms on his back. Suddenly his hands felt sweaty.

Serenity rubbed her waist where his hands were clutching her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"A little at first, but then…" She shook her head. "No, it wasn't painful after that." Her eyes peeked up at him from her lashes. "It felt nice."

"It felt nice while I was in the middle of interrogating you?" he asked, shuffling his feet. Scratching the back of his head, he wondered why she affected him like this.

"Your touch felt nice," she elaborated.

Surprised at her admission, he felt better knowing she wasn't willing to lie to him. He saw her teeth nibble on her bottom lip. The action gave him quite a few ideas.

"Your hands—they're very warm. I could feel it even through my…" Her fingers picked at her white dress, brushing over where his hands gripped her moments before. Blushing harder, she shook her head. "They're very big—your hands." She held up her own in comparison. "Much bigger than mine."

"Your people have small hands?" he asked.

"Mostly, yes." She stared at him wondering if her admission meant anything to him. Hinted at her origins. Wanting to reassure him, she added, "We're peaceful. We won't harm you."

Tugging at her hands, he pulled her away from the door. Towards him.

"Where are you from?"

Swallowing, she looked past him. The moon shone brightly in the night sky. She really needed to get home…

Narrowing his eyes, he followed her gaze and turned his head. Silver light from the moon was all he saw.

The same moon he'd gaze at nightly.

Every night, his eyes would always reach over to his window to stare at it before he went to sleep. He didn't understand the compulsion. Nephrite was the star gazer, so perhaps he influenced him somehow? But the stars were of little consequence; his eyes never wavered from the moon.  
Looking back at Princess Serenity, her eyes held such longing as she stared at it in the night sky. Wanting to return to it. As if she lived on the—

"No way—not possible!"

Serenity's eyes jumped back to his face and took in the look of surprise. What was he going on about?

"You can't seriously be from…" He looked behind him at the moon again and then back at her. "It's—it's not possible!"

Her eyes widened at his revelation. "I…"

"That would mean you're from—"

"No, no!" she cried, shaking her head at him. "You don't think it's possible. Focus on that. Keep thinking that!"

"I was taught all of you—"

"That we don't exist!" she interrupted again. Desperately trying to fix it. "Perhaps we could focus on that. Accept it—"

"You're from—"

"From the middle of nowhere! Not anywhere—"

"In the sky the entire time! You're from—"

Her hand clamped over his mouth.

Shock let him allow her to silence him. To keep her delicate fingers on his mid-open lips.

"Don't," she begged. Looking around them, she made sure they were still without an audience. "Please."

He took in a deep breath and pondered on what to do.

People from the moon were said to be just myths. Folktales by elders passed on during rainy nights. Stories meant to scare children into behaving. About any of them. It felt as if someone had gone to great lengths to

To find someone still alive.

Looking down, he saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Please don't hate me."

Tugging at her fingers, he pulled them away from his mouth. They were soft in his hand; so delicate he couldn't help brushing them against his cheek just once. Her hand stiffened in his. Rubbing her back with his other hand, he pulled her closer.

"Why would you think I'd hate you?" he whispered.

"We were taught all Earthlings are barbarians. Savages so violent that—"

"I get the picture," he growled.

"S-sorry."

"Relax," he said, rolling his eyes. "I won't eat you." Scared, she looked up at him in shock. "You've barely got enough meat on you—doubt you'd make a hearty meal," he said, chuckling.

Bringing her hand back to his mouth, he nipped one of her fingers for good measure.

She blushed at the action, eyes unable to look away from him.

Originally, it was just in her cheeks she blushed. Her face was so warm. Then, when he touched her waist, the heat had traveled, pooled in her stomach. Now with her fingers encased in one of his hands and her back being rubbed, the heat seemed to spread flush to her entire body.

"Goddess," he groaned, "you really are very beautiful."

Her heart picked up a beat at that.

Serenity opened her mouth, wondering if she was supposed to thank him for the compliment. Or did that make her sound weird?

Why was she suddenly so nervous around him when she was usually fine talking with anyone else? She hesitated at her words when Luna would frequently say she spoke far too much.

_Luna!_

"I have to go!"

"What?!" He pulled at her hand, tugging her closer to him. "So soon? Why?"

She should've stepped way from him—or at least attempt to do so. Instead, she felt her body move closer, her chest almost touching his own. She could feel his body heat against her. A spark radiating from him entering her. But…

"I'm not supposed to be here."

"Well, you obviously came here for a reason," he retaliated, refusing to depart from her so soon.

"It was by accident." She shook her head, trying to clear it from the haze he put her under. "I wasn't supposed to be using magic but…"

Shrugging her shoulders, she let the sentence fall. Not wanting to word out loud that she was bending the rules. Though, looking around her—looking up at him, she had definitely done more than just bend the rules this time around. Quite a bit more, indeed. Forget bending, she hadn't just broken the rules; she grounded them into dust and then cremated them so as not to leave any trace of their former existence.

"Why can't you use magic?" he asked, eyebrows drawn in confusion. "You're a magical being, after all."

"Well, we—my people—Lunarians, we're all born with magic." Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and concentrated. She felt a tingle on her forehead and opened her eyes again. "See?"

Nudging her head upwards, she pointed with her finger.

"Goddess!"

Reaching up with his hands, he lightly traced with his thumb a crescent moon that suddenly appeared on her forehead. It didn't feel like a scar or a protrusion. No signs of it being etched into her skin by any means.

"How'd you make the mark appear?" he asked, looking back at her eyes.

"It's more that I make it disappear," she corrected. "Lunarians are all born with it, but learning to hide the crescent moon is our first lesson in magic."

"Why is it the first one?"

"We are taught to first be able to alter or use magic our own persons will teach us greater respect before using magic that affects others."

"Sensible," he said, nodding his head. "You are a wise people."

"Some not as wise as others." She winced remembering her own predicament.

His thumb rubbed against her forehead a moment before moving down to her waist. Remembering how he gripped it last time in anger, he gentled his hold, rubbing softly with his fingers to erase the old memory.

"And you will use magic to return?" As if digesting his own question, he pulled her tighter into his hold, not wanting to let her go.

"I can't," she said, shaking her head. "At least not without help."

"You had help coming here?"

"No—not really. Not like a person's help."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Staring at him, she took a deep breath before explaining.

"I was reading a book—a few books. One was about Earth." She blushed, catching a small smile form on his face. "I was intrigued, so I was reading another book about transportation to planets via magic. And then there was the book about casting a spell to teleport oneself to other places."

"So that's how you got here." It was a statement, not a question, as if he was piecing the moments of her voyage to formulate the end result.

"I don't even know how I did it—I'm nowhere near powerful enough to do advanced spells like those."

"You seemed to have made it here just fine." Dropping her hand, he tweaked one of the balls of her hair on her head. "Maybe a slight hiccup with the hair and that tree."

"Not funny," she said, yet smiling up at him. "But I only know a little bit of magic—enough to hide the mark on my forehead or change the color of my fingernails. I can't even levitate off the ground yet."

"But I thought you were a magical people."

"We are," she said, "but I'm not of age yet."

"I see." Looking at her, he didn't think she was far too young. Just a few years younger than himself, really. Perhaps her people aged differently? "How long till you become of age?"

"It's different per person. Everyone finds their Crystal at the right time for them."

"What Crystal?"

"The Crystal is a part of us," she said. He watched as her hand stretched out and lay on her chest, above her heart. "Lunarians depend on it for health and maturity. It helps us grow stronger—not just our magic, but our entirety."

"And you haven't found your Crystal yet? Do you have to search for it?"

"In a sense," she said, shrugging. "It's not like searching for crystals in a cave. The Crystal will reveal itself when the time is right—perhaps after overcoming a trial or accomplishing a personal goal. It's different for everyone."

"Hmmm." He pondered over such an idea. "And it's like that for all magical beings in your world?"

"Just for mine," she said, taking a peek at the moon. "My friends from the other planets don't have the same rules."

"Other planets?" he asked, raising both eyebrows in surprise. "You mean…"

"I…" Serenity's eyes widened as she struck her hand over her mouth.

"You, Princess Serenity," he said, giving her a half smile, "are not good at keeping secrets. At all."

Lowering her hand, she groaned in agreement. "You seem far too pleased with the idea."

"Well of course I am," he said, smiling much broader. "This means you are more than likely not lying about being here. Having met you for even just a short time, I have doubts you'd make a good spy."

"An abysmal one, really," she said, rolling her eyes at the idea. "Can't even snoop around quietly enough not to get my hair caught in a tree."

He laughed at that.

"Does this mean you'll help me return home? With magic?" she asked, eagerly.

"And what exactly," he said, narrowing his eyes at her, "will you do if I return you to your home?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not thinking much of the question at all. "First, I'd tell Luna I was studying in the library. When she doesn't believe me—because she never does—I'll tell her I was hiding from my studies by raiding the kitchens."

Hearing her statement, he let out a small laugh. Watching her face break out in a smile, he laughed harder.

"I will not deny," he said, ruffling the back of his hair, "I have done that a time or two before."

"Then it seems we have a lot in common," she said, pupils widening in delight.

"Perhaps indeed."

"However…" Brushing his hand away, she stepped out of his hold and glanced at the moon again. "I really must get home. They'll all be worried. Possibly already are worried."

"But if you return home…" he said, taking a step forward.

She instinctively took one back. Glancing behind her at the door to see how much farther it was from them, she missed seeing his hands reach out for her and grasp her back in his hold.

Gasping in surprise, her head shot back towards him and saw his solemn expression.

"If you return home," he said, "what will you tell your people about your _visit_?"

"A-about," she stuttered, "coming here?"

"Could be the beginnings of a great war."

"Start a war?" she exclaimed in surprise. "I wouldn't even tell anyone I was here!"

"For how long?" he questioned. "How long can you keep the secret?"

"However long I must! You helped me—I owe you a debt, as you mentioned. If you want me to never tell anyone about my visit to your planet—"

"A princess from a different world lost in a foreign land—what if they think we kidnapped you?"

"No one will believe I was kidnapped. I will them I was just lost—"

"Lost where?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Lost in your own world in the kitchens?"

"Why do you have such a problem with that?" she demanded, getting angry. "I told you what I'm planning on telling everyone."

"Because you…" he said, sighing, pulling her closer back to him.

She relaxed in his hold, leaning in towards his chest. Placing her hand on his chest, she wondered if her intention at first was to push him away, but all she could think now was to press her hand harder to feel his chest. The steady heartbeat under her palm.

As she felt him tug at her, she came and stepped closer so she was pressed right up against him. Leaning her head on his chest, she felt him rest his chin on her head. Thick arms wrapped around her lithe body and she felt suddenly very safe.

Gone were the fears of how much trouble she would be in when she got home. Of Luna worried over her and demanding to know where she was hiding all this time. The scouts searching for her all around the palace, and possibly nearby villages thinking their Princess had gone without a guard to buy them surprise gifts again.

All those thoughts left her when she was being held by him. The only thought she had was that she never wanted this to end. She wanted him to hold her forever.

Nuzzling his chest, she sighed as her own arms moved to wrap around him.

"This is nice," she commented.

"Yeah," he said, slightly rocking them side to side.

"I'm glad I came here—just for this."

"Me, too," he said, chuckling. As a thought entered his mind, his body froze.

She could feel him stiffen. Leaning back slightly, she moved her head to stare up at him.

"What?"

"Do you," he said, hesitantly, "do this often?"

Eyes narrowing in confusion she asked, "What? Hug?"

"Yeah—but males. Do you have someone you do this with? A man?"

"I don't know very many men," she said, shrugging. "I only talk with Artemis, really."

"Artemis?" he asked, nose twitching in distress. "And he's your…?"

Her eyes widened in understanding. Chuckling at his question, she shook her head at him.

"He's _Luna's_ husband," she explained. "I don't have any men in my life." Looking down for a moment, she sighed. With a slight blush, she stared back into his eyes. "I don't have anyone like that in my life."

"Good," he said hastily. As she raised an eyebrow at him, he shook his head and let out a deep breath. "I meant me, neither…"

"Good," she said, smiling at him. "And I meant that."

"So," he said, eyes twinkling as he smiled, "if neither of us has anyone in our lives like _that_, then…"

Leaning up towards him, standing on her tip toes, the blonde sighed as he leaned down to rest his forehead on her own.

"I do believe," she said, "you are about to offer a suggestion on how we should spend our free time."

He chuckled happily, letting his nose caress against her own.

"And what would your response be?"

"Would definitely be an incentive to return here again."

The smile on his face dropped.

Pulling her face back, she looked concerned as his face turned from pensive to irritated, then conformed to a disappointed sigh.

"I can't let you go back," he said.

"What?" She stepped back out of his hold. Narrowing her eyes at him, she folded her arms across her chest. "You said you'd help me get back with magic."

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I said I _had_ magic that could help you get back."

"So you have the power to return me home—but are refusing to use it?"

"I'm not just being a jerk here—"

"Sounds like you are," she said, scowling at him. "I have a home."

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "A home with people you'll tell all about your visit to."

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"You'll tell without meaning to—I can already see it happening."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he said, sighing at her, "that I've only met you a short while yet I know your name, your rank and status, where you come from, how you got here, the name of your caretaker—"

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'm far too—"

"—innocent," he finished for her. "You're far too trusting. It's an admirable quality."

Smiling at her again, he tweaked one of her hair buns.

"You're afraid I'll tell everyone—accidentally." He shrugged his shoulders in reply. "About your world," she said, looking at the flowers around them before returning her gaze back to him. "About you, uh…"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, coming blank at his name.

As if reading her mind, he smiled and said, "Prince Endymion."

"Prince?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," he said, smiling.

"That's why you're so worried about a war breaking out…"

He nodded his head solemnly. "Most kingdoms do not look favorably at missing princesses found on foreign lands."

Stepping closer to him, she reached out a hand. His eyes closed as he felt the fingers caress his chest.

"I'd tell them I came on my own—all my idea," she said, not bothering to mention it was the truth.

"And," he said, eyes opening to stare at her, "you were detained because…"

"—because I liked what I found and didn't want to leave just yet," she finished, smirking.

He chuckled at that, pulling her back towards him.

"Perhaps," he said, shrugging, "I was helping you find your Crystal."

"Plausible explanation," she said, nodding, "to why I was detained for so very long."

Nodding his head, too, he let his arms wrap around her again. "We looked all over—from floor to ceiling and everything in between. But came up empty. And then we double checked, of course."

She rolled her eyes at that, smiling. "That's not how one finds their Crystal."

"It's just a crystal," he said. "They're found in quite a plentitude on Earth."

"The Moon has many crystals, too," she said defensively. "They just don't happen to be anyone's Life Crystal. Those are not found as easily."

"Well, how does someone find it?"

"I told you it's different for everyone."

"It's not as if I don't listen," he said, rolling his eyes. "But how will you find your own?"

Sighing at the question, she shook her head. "I don't know. It's said to be tied to one's destiny. That it would appear as I—as anyone gets closer to their true calling."

"True calling…" he said out loud, but she could tell he was saying it more to himself. As if thinking over the matter internally.

"I need to get back," she reminded him. "I need to find my crystal. Learning to wield my magic is imperative."

Reaching out to touch her waist, she pulled back.

"Why the hurry?" he asked.

"My kingdom cannot survive without magic. The longer I take to find my crystal—to learn how to control magic—the weaker it shall become."

"Only the princess shall do? Magic depends on the royals?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head. "I really can't stay much longer."

Staring at her, he wondered how to handle the situation. Truly she did need to return to her own kingdom, but what if returning her caused a war? Then again, keeping her longer might also cause it.

But why was he even wanting to keep her?

Because he was afraid if he let her go now, she might not return.

"Maybe you're meant to stay here," he suggested.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Perhaps this is where your true calling lies."

She was about to ask what he meant but he grasped her waist again and pulled her towards him.

"What're you doing?" she asked. Arms reaching out to push against him, she instead gripped his shirt and pulled him closer.

Him holding her like this—she knew she should be afraid. That she should tell him to let go. But she'd never been more relaxed anywhere else. His touch made her want to forget everything else and just stay with him.

Then she felt a warm tingling at her fingertips. Her toes vibrating with the same sensation.

"How do you feel," he asked, "when I hold you?"

A warm shiver made up her back. She wanted to say it was uncomfortable. That he shouldn't do so when they barely knew each other. Surely he should talk with her from a distance.

But the words wouldn't come out. Telling so would only be a lie.

"I feel warm," she said, staring up at him. "Like I've never felt before."

"Warm?" he asked in a whisper.

Gasping as his hand traveled up her back, she leaned into his touch as he buried his hand in the back of her hair. She felt his palm support her neck as she sighed into his touch. His head leaned down to whisper in her ear. She shivered as he nuzzled her ear.

"How warm, Serenity?"

It was so sudden. The tingles in her extremities traveled in a heartbeat. Climbing up. Higher. Settling in the pit of her stomach. She shivered again as they crawled into her chest. Scorching her insides as they tugged her forward.

She moaned as his hand at her waist tugged her up. Arms reaching out to grab his shoulders least she fall, she felt her calves rub his thighs.

Her hands—whole body—felt so warm she felt as if she left blisters with each touch.

"Something's wrong," she groaned. "I feel so hot."

His hand at her waist crushed her lower body to him as he nodded his head.

The hand at her neck touching her skin felt rather warm to him. Heat being given off from her body damn near scorching his skin. Some part of his mind said he should let go. That this wasn't normal. People didn't survive this level of heat—that he himself was being hurt holding her so.

He ignored that voice.

"You're burning me, Princess," he groaned.

"We should stop," she said. "This is bad, Endy—"

Silencing her with his lips, they both groaned at the heat.

The warmth climbed higher, causing her to push against it. Her back curving to push herself against his body as her hands held him tighter. Fingers crawling grip his neck as he pulled her close to him.

Adjusting his head, he sought a different position when she gasped in surprise and pulled her head back.

Hand still holding her neck, he wanted to pull her back to him when he saw her eyes widen in surprise—the color changing from the bright blue to silver. The mark on her head appeared—the crescent moon on her forehead displayed in front of his face. It glowed suddenly—

"Wow," he whispered, before he pulled back and shut his eyes.

A blinding light emitted from the mark.

She let out a gasp, hands clawing at him as she tried to breathe.

Panting, she stared at him as she felt her eyes tingle. Eyes watering, she gasped again, trying to beg him to make it all stop.

"It's okay—it's okay," he repeated, pulling her face back to him.

Avoiding her forehead still emitting the light, he rested his cheek against her own. Making soft, soothing sounds, he rubbed her back.

"My head hurts," she whimpered.

"I'll make it all better," he promised, gently rocking her side to side. "I won't let you get hurt."

She groaned, digging her nails into his neck.

"You're going to be okay, Serenity," he whispered. "Just stay with me."

"Endy," she groaned. "My eyes…"

He pulled back to stare into her eyes. They were still the same silver color they had turned moments ago.

"Can you see okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded her head, sniffling. Groaning as more heat pooled near them, she shut her eyes.

"They burn," she whimpered.

"What's happening to you, sweetling?" Moving from her neck, his hand reached for one of her eyes. Gently, he rubbed the side of her eye.

Sighing as his hand felt cool against her face, she leaned into the touch.

"Make it stop."

"I'd do anything to," he groaned.

Her eyes popped open as she stared at him.

Wincing as he saw her tears fall, he cupped her cheek.

"Kiss me again," she whimpered. "Please."

He was hesitant at first, feeling horrible that the kiss might've started all of this.

But feeling her burning hands at his neck, nicking her with her nails to urge his head down, he gave a slight nod of his head. Angling his neck to avoid the bright glow of her forehead, he leaned to the side and brushed his lips against her own. Gently.

Just as he felt her responding back, she pulled her head back. And screamed.

His head hauled back and he watched the two bright lights appear from her eyes. The light from her forehead burned brighter as the other two shot towards the heavens.

He felt her cry could also be heard from the heavens.

Hearing a slight thumping, he ignored the sound and focused on just her.

Upper body bending backwards, he held her tighter against himself. The nails in his neck grabbed him tightly, refusing to let go. And he wasn't about to let them, either.

"Goddess, let her be okay," he groaned, pulling her towards him lest she fall.

Catching a glow at her chest, he let his eyes fall downwards.

From the gold embroidery at her bodice came a new light, causing him to wince.

What now?

His hands already busy holding her in fear she would fall, he was only able to watch as the light pulled from her chest. The glow thickened, form a dense circle of light. A beam let out from her chest and his breath sharpened as it shot towards him. The hot glow entered him, scorching his chest.

Panting, he watched her face, mouth open as she cried out in the night.

Looking back down at the beam of light holding them together, he felt it condense on her end. Small glitters emitting from her chest.

Eyes widening in surprise, he watched as the glistening particles condensed. Pulled out of her body. A shape forming.

"It's a crystal," his words a whisper.

Glancing back at her face, he saw the tears attempt to fall before they disintegrated into the beams from her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetling," he said, rubbing her cheeks. "It's almost over." He hoped.

Peeking back down, he saw the crystal was quickly becoming whole. A bright, dense object from the light emitting from her.

"Nearly there," he promised her.

Gripping her tighter to him, he saw the light glow deeper, brighter for a quick moment before it started to wane.

Searching her face, the beams from the mark on her forehead and her two eyes also declined—fading away slowly.

Thinking he had a few more moments before they fully vanished, he was caught by surprise as they fully disappeared in an instant. Serenity gasped in his arms, slumping in his arms as the power pulling her higher disappeared.

"Easy," he whispered, clutching her tighter. "It's all over now." Rubbing her cheek, he angled her face to look at him. Wanting to make sure she was okay.

"That hurt," she groaned.

"I imagine so."

Wincing as tears fell from her eyes, he inched his thumb forward and rubbed them away.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Groaning in response, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Look down," he said. Seeing her eyebrows narrow in confusion, he glanced at the space between their bodies. Looking back at her, he nudged her to follow his lead. "It'll make you feel better," he promised.

Trusting him, her eyes inched down from his face. Lower and lower they traveled, from his lips she remembered being on her own down to the neck that she saw had a few marks. She feared the marks came from her and winced.

About to bring up the topic, her eyes widened as she caught a sparkle. Shifting her eyes down, her breath caught.

Floating between them was a shimmering stone. It had a slight glow, promising great power to the wielder. It was larger at the top, the end forming a point and the middle with many faces. A silver crystal hovering between their bodies.

"My Crystal," she whispered.

"It's beautiful."

Glancing up at him, she laughed slightly. A smile overtaking her face.

Reaching out with his fingers to brush away the new tears that formed, he gasped in surprise as she pulled his head closer. Resting her forehead on his own, he was happily surprised to find her body temperature had lowered.

"Thank you for helping me find it," she said, sparing a glance at his lips before staring into his eyes again.

Remembering the kisses, his cheeks turned a ruddy color.

"You did all the hard work," he said with a shy smile.

Laughing, she nodded her head and let out a small groan. Pulling away from him again, she looked down at her Crystal.

"Can I touch it?" he asked

Looking up at him, she saw him stare at her Crystal. His eyes taking in the floating object with such wonder. Every glance gentle as if slightly caressing it.

"Please," she breathed.

Glancing back at her, he gave her a soft smile. Shifting her on his arm as he balanced her, he brushed the fingers from his other hand against her cheek. Giving a small squeeze, he inched his hand downwards to between them. Reaching out with his fingers, he moved slowly to the Crystal between them.

She held her breath as he moved his finger to gently graze the top of the Crystal.

Shivering at the contact, she gripped his neck tighter.

"Can you feel that?" he asked, peeking up at her.

Nodding her head, she watched as his finger moved to do it again.

_Thump!_

Serenity gasped as a surge of power pushed her forward. His arm at her waist held her tightly as he was pushed back a few steps. She shuddered as this caused the entire crystal to be engulfed in Endymion's hand.

"Got it open!" came a call from behind her.

"Jedite?" he said, looking past her.

"Are you okay, my liege?" came a new voice.

"Endy?" she asked, pushing on his shoulders. Reaching up, she looked in his eyes. "What's happening?"

"My royal guard," he said in explanation. Seeing her eyes widen, he rubbed her back gently. "It's okay, sweetling. They won't hurt you."

"Do we have a new guest?" came a third voice.

Groaning, Endymion looked past her to address the men. "What do you all want?"

"We saw the lights and heard a scream. And the door wouldn't open," came a fourth voice.

"But surely that meant nothing," said the first voice, speaking sarcastically. "You were probably having a picnic. You know how those things can get out of hand—_ugh!_"

The prince saw his men cover their eyes for a moment as a bright light came from behind him. Pulling Serenity towards him, he searched her to make sure she wasn't glowing again.

"Oh, Goddess," she groaned, looking past his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, as the light receded.

"This isn't good," she said. Looking back at him, she winced. "Your royal guard is behind me?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded his head and rubbed her back again. "But I promise they won't lay a hand on you."

"I can't promise the same for you." Biting her lip, she saw his eyebrows narrow in confusion. "My royal guard is behind you."

Lifting his eyebrows in surprise, he turned them around.

Serenity saw four men near the door that was once sealed shut. To the right was a man with blonde hair and his hands were slightly raised. The fingers widening and closing, but never fully closing into a fist.

She saw a few small swords at his sides, but she knew his power was not derived from brute strength. The aura he gave off promised his true strength derived from wielding the psychic energy around all beings.

The man next to him was taller. The tallest as she could tell. Long platinum hair falling to the sides. His face betrayed none of the emotions underneath he was feeling. Surely he was angry about the intruders. Worried about what it all meant for his kingdom. For his Prince. But she saw none of that in his stone face.

Looking past him, she saw the man with long brown hair. The hair in soft curls. Instead of looking past her to the new strangers, his eyes looked upwards at the sky. Following his gaze, all she saw were stars. Staring back at him, she saw his eyes widen in surprise. He certainly seemed to have seen more than she did in the night sky.

The last of the royal guard was also a blonde, his hair in a tie at the back. At his right, his hand gripped a book. He looked to be smaller than the rest, but the way he looked at her, she felt his eyes took in something more than the rest. His eyes didn't look at her with wonder, but instead were calculating. Looking for her weaknesses and considering any strengths she had at her disposal.

"Dear, Goddess," said Endymion, looking past her.

She knew what he saw.

The blonde in front wielding a large sword. Quick eyes would calculate the best from of attack, best method to use, and best point to create the greatest damage. And then leap. The chain around her waist was not one to grasp in hopes of tugging her to submission. Such an action would only burn the attacker's hands and then give her the perfect opening to strike.

Standing behind her would be the other three. The one with raven hair, hands ready to cast a ball of fire. Taught well in the psychic arts and combat, she was only weeks away from fulfilling her vows to become a priestess.

Then a brunette with arms ready to wield lightening from her fingertips. She was the tallest and strongest of them all as far as brute strength was concerned. Docile away from battle, she was not so forgiving during combat.

And the last would be the smallest with her blue hair. While she did not give off the power most warriors did, she was not one to be overlooked as a contender in combat. Her mind worked more analytically and she would seek other methods to incapacitate her opponents.

This was her royal guard, consisting of only women.

"It's like an army of the Valkyries," he groaned.

About to laugh at the comment, she instead tensed in his arms as they spoke.

"Take your hands off our princess!"

* * *

What did you think? Is the story worth pursuing? Not sure if I'll continue the story, so tell me your thoughts on it so far.

Leave a review!


End file.
